Spéculation
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel se demande comment les Archanges s'y prennent afin de prédire le futur.


**Spéculation**

Quand Gabriel se réveilla, ce fut avec l'affreuse impression que le contenu de sa boîte crânienne avait été réduit à l'état de purée de neurones. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt avec un cri de protestation : rien que soulever les paupières avait déclenché un véritable feu d'artifice dans ce qui restait de sa matière grise.

Une main chaude lui toucha le front.

« Au début, c'est toujours ignoble. Tu verras que ça s'améliore. »

Le benjamin des Archanges poussa un soupir alors que la magie de Raphaël se glissait en lui, passant et repassant sur la douleur jusqu'à la rendre tolérable. L'adolescent écarta de nouveau les paupières. Son grand frère lui adressa un gentil sourire.

« Alors, mieux ? »

Le geste des doigts par lequel répondit le Messager pouvait se traduire par _couci-couça_. Le médecin céleste émit un petit bruit de gorge puis s'écarta du lit sur lequel gisait son cadet afin d'aller chercher une tasse remplie d'un truc marron clair. Lorsqu'il revint au chevet de Gabriel, ce dernier avait réussi à s'asseoir.

« Bois tout » lui conseilla-t-il en lui collant la tasse dans les mains.

Gabriel considéra le liquide d'un air vaguement méfiant, mais porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Beuh. Cannelle et muscade, pas ce qu'il préférait. Il avala quand même.

A peine cinq secondes plus tard, la mixture avait prouvé sa valeur de manière plus que probante. Adieu l'ignoble migraine.

« Pas mal, ton truc » fit-il d'un ton admiratif.

« Quand on est sujet à des répercussions dangereuses pour cause de clairvoyance, il vaut mieux avoir un bon remède sous la main » répliqua le guérisseur, occupé à farfouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

Gabriel se rembrunit.

« …Michel a été mis au courant ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Dès qu'il a su, il a aussitôt couru s'occuper du problème. »

« Oh, tant mieux » ricana le Messager. « J'aurais eu horreur de me taper le mal de crâne du millénaire pour des prunes ! Sérieusement, même la gueule de bois, tu dérouille moins. »

« La gueule de bois, ce n'est pas lire le futur » pointa l'Archange brun avec bon sens.

Les sourcils roux se plissèrent.

« Raph ? »

« Moui ? » lança distraitement le médecin céleste, ayant extirpé un paquet de cartes à jouer de son tiroir.

« Pourquoi ça fait si mal, de voir l'avenir ? »

Raphaël poussa un gros soupir et commença à battre distraitement son jeu de cartes.

« Lucifer t'a parlé des annales akashiques ? »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que la bibliothèque infinie avait à voir là-dedans ?

« Heu, oui. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. »

« Et il t'a enseigné le calcul des probabilités ? »

« Raaaph » pleurnicha Gabriel, « on pourrait éviter de parler de maths ? »

« Hélas, non. Vois-tu, pour dire les choses simplement, les visions du futur que perçoivent les Archanges sont le résultat d'un calcul de probabilités. »

Les yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent.

« Je croyais que c'était mystique… Tu sais, le genre irrationnel. »

« Même la magie obéit à des règles. C'est parce que tu ne les connais pas qu'elle te semble irrationnelle. Lorsqu'un Archange se demande ce qui arrivera, il utilise les probabilités pour déterminer l'issue la plus vraisemblable. Ce n'est pas forcément celle qui arrivera, c'est celle qui a le plus de chances de se concrétiser, tu comprends ? »

« Mais c'est impossible ! » protesta le Messager. « Si tu te demandes comment Rachel va s'habiller demain, il faut déjà prendre en compte son humeur, la vitesse du vent et ce qu'elle a mangé au dîner. Pour un truc plus complexe, tu imagines la quantité de variables qu'il faudrait avoir… »

La voix du benjamin des Archanges mourut.

« Et c'est là que les annales akashiques entrent en scène » déclara le guérisseur. « Elles contiennent _tout_. Toutes les informations possibles et imaginables. Et quand tu entres les bonnes données dans la machine, tout s'enchaîne de manière parfaite. Il faut juste connaître ces données et savoir comment elles se combinent. »

« Mais… rien que décider de manger des cornflakes au lieu d'une tartine le matin, ça peut avoir des conséquences. Tu as toutes ces données à disposition, d'accord, mais tu dois les prendre _toutes _en compte alors qu'il y en a une infinité… »

L'adolescent fit une pause.

« C'est pour ça, les migraines ? A cause de toutes ces variables à prendre en compte ? »

L'Archange brun fit la grimace.

« C'est toujours dangereux de pousser un organisme à la limite de ses capacités. Nous, ça va. On est construit différemment. Pour un ange normal… »

La grimace s'accentua.

« Il y a une Principauté qui a essayé de lire l'avenir, une fois. Son cerveau s'est un _peu _liquéfié et lui a coulé par les narines. Bon, il s'en est remis, mais… disons qu'il a un peu de mal à se laver tout seul, maintenant. »

Le Messager eut un frisson d'horreur.

« Bien sûr, que les Archanges soient plus résistants ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne dérouillent pas » reconnut le médecin céleste qui n'avait pas cessé de battre son jeu. « Il y a un truc pour éviter le plus gros de la migraine, tu t'en doutes bien. »

« Lequel ? » fit Gabriel sans cacher son intérêt.

Raphaël lui tendit le paquet de cartes.

« Utiliser un intermédiaire. Choisis une carte. »

L'adolescent considéra son frère l'air de dire : _est-ce que tu essaies de te foutre de ma gueule ? _Le visage brun demeurant sérieux, il s'empara à contrecœur d'un rectangle de papier et le posa devant lui.

« Parfait. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? »

Le Messager n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps à la chose. Il hocha de la tête.

« Bon, retourne la carte. »

La carte représentait une lune bien pleine, placée au-dessus d'un chien et d'un loup, avec deux tours en arrière-plan.

« Bon, ça, c'est toi. Imagination, tromperie, romantisme et idées pas réalistes du tout… »

« Hé ! » protesta le Messager, les pommettes aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

« Pose une deuxième carte sur celle-là » ordonna le guérisseur. « Ce sera ta question. »

La deuxième carte représentait un jeune homme qui se trouvait pratiquement dans les bras d'une fille à la mine aguicheuse, mais avait le regard tourné vers une femme à l'allure plus mûre et digne.

« Un choix te tracasse » annonça Raphaël. « Tu hésite entre céder à une impulsion et faire ce que tu sais être juste. La troisième carte, à droite. Ce sera ton avantage. »

La carte était illustrée d'une femme au sourire serein tenant ouverte la gueule d'un lion sans le moindre signe d'effort.

« Tu as de la force à revendre, une énergie abondante. Pas bien neuf, tout ça… Mets la quatrième carte à gauche. C'est ton handicap. »

Il s'agissait du portrait d'un homme pendu par un pied, les mains liées derrière le dos.

« Des liens te bloquent. Tu as peur d'agir, alors tu renonces avant même de tenter ta chance. »

« Dis tout de suite que je n'ai rien dans le froc ! » se vexa l'adolescent.

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Allez, pose la cinquième carte en bas. Elle te dira comment ça va finir. »

La représentation d'une tour en flammes frappée par la foudre, avec deux silhouettes en train de tomber vers le sol. Gabriel se mordit la lèvre.

« Raph ? Elle veut dire quoi, celle-là ? »

Le guérisseur avala sa salive.

« Ça va mal finir » annonça-t-il.

L'adolescent resta pensif puis tira brusquement une sixième carte du paquet qu'il posa sur la carte de la tour.

« Quand ce sera fini. Que se passera-t-il ? »

Le médecin céleste regarda la nouvelle carte : un homme revêtu de haillons multicolores, un baluchon à l'épaule, une fleur à la main et un chien lui mordant la cheville.

« L'errance. La solitude. La découverte de soi. Celui qui sème le chaos pour éveiller l'esprit à la vérité… Elle est compliquée, cette carte. Je ne la maîtrise pas complètement, mais elle est sensée incarner l'imprévisible, après tout… »

Le Messager se mordit de plus belle la lèvre et l'Archange brun le considéra d'un air inquiet.

« Si je ne suis pas indiscret… Quelle était ta question ? »

Avec une rapidité presque dérangeante, un sourire espiègle apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent.

« Et bien, je me demandais si j'allais remplacer la crème de jour de Mébahiah par quelque chose de plus… urticant. »

« Gaby ! » s'écria le médecin céleste en agitant un index réprobateur.

« Quoi ? » lâcha le garçon avec son expression la plus innocente.

Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire quelle était la question qu'il avait posée. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

_Est-ce que Michel et Lucifer vont se réconcilier ?_

Mais lire l'avenir, c'était une question de probabilité. Le futur qui avait le plus de chances d'arriver n'était pas forcément celui qui finissait par s'imposer.

C'était juste une probabilité. Pas le futur.

**Les cartes ainsi que leur symbolisme sont tirées tout droit du Tarot de Marseille.**


End file.
